Year One: Epilogue in January
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] In the aftermath of HeMan's first year, Eternia braces for the neverending battle between good and evil . . . Please R&R!


Author's Note: This story takes place after the events of "Year One: November." It ties into "Preludes and Beginnings," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Dues Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," "The Last Battle," "Return to Eternia," "A Winter's Heart," "The Shroud of the Horde," "Prelude to Hope," "Across All Worlds," and the up-coming "Endings and Epilogues." These characters don't belong to me.

* * *

Epilogue in January

Snowflakes swirled as he arrived on Eternia. It was not unexpected. Eternia was only one of the many worlds that had such weather. He didn't care. A month ago, he was unaware of a situation that developed on Eternia – in Castle Grayskull – that once involved He-Man and Skeletor.

Zodak landed in front of Castle Grayskull, looking to understand the facts a little more.

The jawbridge opened, allowing the Cosmic Enforcer entrance. He walked into the foyer and then into the throne room, where the Sorceress sat waiting for him.

"Greetings Sorceress of Grayskull."

"Greetings Zodak. What brings you to Castle Grayskull?"

"The forces of good and evil once again came into conflict. Since He-Man's rise a year ago your time, these conflicts grew even greater. Once even including me. I am curious as to your perspective on this event."

"Evil rose in the form Skeletor from Snake Mountain. He-Man rose up against him. All that has happened from there is obvious. You are aware of the events of last month?"

"The Sword of Darkness neutralized. Its power diminished. A fine blade, but all of its magic taken from it," Zodak responded.

"Most of its magic, yes," the Sorceress answered. "You fear this will upset the balance of good and evil?"

"Perhaps."

"Do not," she replied. "Skeletor is desperate now. I predict that he step up his attacks. He will seek ancient secrets and weapons. Spells unspoken in a thousand years will now be uttered by his shadowed tongue. Old magic will stir. Skeletor will remain the same challenge he ever has – if not worse."

"And He-Man will stand against him still?"

"Yes."

Zodak nodded. "I see."

The Sorceress paused briefly before continuing. "I am concerned that other threats will emerge in the wake of Skeletor's attacks. I sense disturbances across various dimensional planes. I've heard rumors of a man named Count Marzo committing crimes across the world. Whispers of the plant renegade Evilseed have reached my ears. Needless to say, Skeletor will not be the only enemy to peace."

"Eternia will never know peace," he said as if it were a clear, cold-cut fact.

The Sorceress looked away. "For now, at least, it shall not."

Zodak nodded and stepped back. "I wish you good fortune, Sorceress."

"The same to you, Zodak. I assume you will be back."

She could see just the faintest smile on his lips. "Most certainly."

She frowned as he left Castle Grayskull. Moments after he left, she could sense a disturbance. The Sorceress thought to contact He-Man telepathically, but instead chose to transform into the falcon Zoar. Magically, her body transformed into the great bird and she went soaring out the window.

* * *

The snow was gone. Maybe this winter wouldn't be so cold after all . . .

Skeletor walked into the throne room of Snake Mountain, feeling successful in his most recent quest. His new long-term plan seemed a little obsessive, but it was exactly what he felt would be the best option. He would strike at Eternos, He-Man, and Castle Grayskull faster and with everything he could until he was able to claim the power and secrets of Grayskull.

Clutched in his hand was the treasure of his hunt for a way to defeat the forces of good. As he sat upon his throne of bones, he looked to the Sword of Darkness. He-Man would pay for what he did to it, but only after he paid for all the other times he had stopped Skeletor in the past year.

Skeletor fingered the box. He had sent his Evil Warriors into the field to either distract the forces of Eternos from his real goal – or to help him find what he now held. He would summon them soon.

He thought long of his past year. Never in his life did he think that he would be challenged in such a way. Defied by such a powerful force as He-Man and his Heroic Warriors.

"No matter," Skeletor said and studied the box. "He will be destroyed! They will all be destroyed!"

At that moment, Beast-Man walked into the throne room – the only one that remained at Snake Mountain during Skeletor's latest excursion.

Skeletor cackled at the idea of using his newest weapon against his enemies. Such a glorious victory. Surely, He-Man could not stop him this time.

"You don't recognize it, do you, Beast-Man?" asked Skeletor. Beast-Man would probably not have the brains to understand what Skeletor held in his hand. "In this box lies the long-lost Diamond Ray of Disappearance! And with it, the key to victory . . ."

* * *

Adam stood at the ledge of the balcony, one hand holding a coffee as he stared at those who he had sworn his life to protect. Not just as He-Man, but as the prince. A little known secret was that Adam came out here at nearly every day . . . and swore himself to protect them. Not just the people of Eternos, but all of Eternia.

After spending a few minutes in silent introspection, Man-At-Arms arrived. "Prince Adam . . ."

"Hey Duncan. What's going on?" he moved away from the ledge and side-stepped a dozing Cringer.

"We've just got some reports that Skeletor Evil Warriors have been sighting in various place. I've sent some of the Heroic Warriors to investigate."

"Sounds good," Adam replied, sipping at his coffee. "Never ends, huh?"

"The battle goes on, Adam. But as long as we stand together – you, the Heroic Warriors, all of us – our enemies won't stand a chance."

Adam smiled warmly. "Thanks Duncan." He sipped his coffee again and looked back out at the city. "You'll get back to me about the Evil Warriors?"

"Soon as I hear anything."

"Thanks."

Duncan started to walk off, but paused and turned around. "Orko's got a new trick for us. He'll be showing it off in about ten minutes."

"So I've heard. I saw him get some eggs, so watch out."

Duncan rolled his eyes and walked off. Adam smiled and drank more of his coffee.

"Adam!" called out Teela, walking over.

"Hey Teela."

"Are you drinking coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

Adam shrugged. "Gotta grow up sometime, right?"

"Are you wearing a pink vest?"

"Pink is very in style this year, Teela."

Teela smiled a little. "Whatever. So, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that?"

"Your training. I think it's time we changed things around. I've got a lot of responsibilities with being the Captain of the Royal Guard – and with all the new security precautions I'm working on, things have to change. So, we're cutting down to two sessions a day."

"THANK THE ANCIENTS!" shouted Adam, leaping up – scaring Cringer and spilling his coffee. He then hugged Teela tight, much to her own uncomfortablility.

"Yeah, well, they weren't doing much good anyways," she said.

Adam smiled at her, finding Teela quite cute today. Which surprised him.

"I have a question for you, Adam," she then said.

"What's that?"

"Well, it just kinda occurred to me this morning, but where were you during the whole crisis last month? With Skeletor's attack?"

Adam smiled. "Didn't He-Man tell you?"

"No," she replied coldly.

"I was helping He-Man! Who do you think came up with the idea of tossing Faker into river?"

Teela looked at him skeptically. "Really? You?"

"Yep!"

"Wow. Huh. Okay."

She then turned to the city, leaning on the railing. The dark winter clouds were starting to break apart and a golden late-morning sunlight was coming through.

"You know, Adam, you really do surprise me sometimes."

His smiled deepened. She looked to him and found just how much older and more handsome (!) he looked to her.

"Oh, you'll find I'm full of surprises."

Adam took her hand and squeezed it a little.

"I suppose so," she answered and squeezed back.

Prince Adam of Eternos looked out at city he would sometime claim kingship over. The newly arrived sunlight lit it nicely, casting it a look of warmth in cold.

"Teela, my dear," Adam then said, looking to her now, "I have a feeling it's going to be an incredible year ahead of us."

She nodded. "And many more beyond that."

And with that, the two released each others hand and walked back inside to see Orko's magic trick, Cringer trailing behind them lazily.

THE END OF "YEAR ONE" . . . BUT THE STORY CONTINUES!

* * *

Author's Note:

There's a lot I can say about this fanfic, but ultimately, I feel as though I owe you all an apology. Out of every fanfic I've worked on, this one gave me the most trouble. Even as I look back upon it now, I can't help but wonder what I could have done differently. However, as it stumbled over Writer's Block and neglect, I know that some of you probably grew impatient with it. Thus, I thank any that have made it to the ending.

Now, if you're reading everything in order, I'd highly recommend you pause and check out some of the MOTU episodes. In particular, the _Diamond Ray of Disappearance_, _The Search, The Golden Discs of Knowledge, Creatures from the Tar Swamp, Quest for He-Man, Dawn of the Dragoon, The Royal Cousin, _

_Wizard of Stone Mountain, Evilseed, Prince Adam No More, The Taking of Grayskull, The Starchild, The Dragon's Gift, The Search, Valley of Power, Trouble in Arcadia, House of Shokoti, The Mystery of Man-E-Faces, Return of Evil, The Once and Future Duke, The Witch and the Warrior, The Return of Granamyr, The Remedy,_ and _The Great Books Mystery_. These episodes round out what I would consider "He-Man: Year Two."

"Year Three" (as it were) would be _Origin of the Sorceress, The Arena, Into the Abyss, The Rainbow Warrior, Just a Little Lie, Search of the Past, Not So Blind, Revenge is Never Sweet, The Secret of Grayskull, The Bitter Rose, Teela's Triumph, The Eternia Flower, Mistaken Identity, Battle of the Dragons, Visitors from Earth, Search for a Son,_ and _Bargain With Evil_.

"Year Four" (kinda) would include _The Problem with Power _and _The Secret of the Sword._ That'll take you right into "The Crossroads of Destiny."

Now, obviously, other episodes fit in there too, but these are what I deem the most important when reading my fanfics. Not a diss against the other episodes, some of which are much better than the ones listed here. It's just these are the ones that are most important to what I've established. Even then, you'll find some inconsistencies with what I've done and what was established in the cartoon.

"The Elfsong of Eternia" and "The Day That Nothing Happened" both fit in somewhere with these all episodes and are ultimately next to read chronologically.

This was a stressful story, but one that I hope has paid off as an overall whole. I'm glad I've been able to tell it and I'll see you all in the funny papers!

W


End file.
